Living In A Box
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Chef Hatchet wants to know why Chris is living inside a box in the first place. He's gonna probably wish he'd regret asking him though. A Chris one-shot based on the song "Living In A Box" by Living In A Box (no joke, that's what the band's called and it's also the name of their album). P.S.: I was inspired by Todd In The Shadows, which led me to write this hilarious story.


**"Living In A Box"**

 **Rated T**

 **Summary: Chef Hatchet wants to know why Chris is living inside a box in the first place. He's gonna probably wish he'd regret asking him though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of its characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned and associated by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Well, since I'm practically bored out of my mind for some reason, here's a bit of a randomness drabble I know you'll love based on the song that was named after the band and the album altogether. I'm not gonna lie, Grand Theft Auto V and Todd In The Shadows (one of my favorite YouTubers ever) brought me to this underrated 80's gem, and I have to say, I love it SOOOOOO MUCH. Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ahhhhh, another day, another frickin' headache…"

Sighed a migraine-induced Chef Hatchet, who was now getting up from a good night's sleep after getting into a fight with one of the loud neighborhood cats next door. He barely got any sleep at all which would only explain why he only got two hours of sleep so far. He'd try to go back to bed, but knowing that he had to commit to his hosting gig for his new show entitled, "World's Dumbest Bears", Chef Hatchet had no choice but to go on with his morning routine as always.

Of course, the routine would have been more obvious for the everyday Canadian. First was to wake up, shower, eat a toasted bagel with butter, brush teeth, get dressed in his usual chef getup from Total Drama and make his way through the door.

"I really wanna take a day off now…" Chef muttered to himself, "But whatever happens to me happens, I guess…"

As he turned the doorknob around, Chef attempted to open the door…

…

…

…

...only to hit a thud, causing a mysterious figure to yelp.

"What the hell is that?!" Chef explained to himself before opening the door all the way.

Once he did though, he found his eyes bulged in shock to see his best friend and fellow host of Total Drama, Chris McLean, sitting inside a cardboard box.

"Chris?" asked Chef.

"Hi, Chef. Whatcha doing?" Chris smirked.

"Gettin' ready for work," Chef replied before shouting, "Why in the hell are you doin' in my doorstep?"

"You see it's a long story..." Chris explained before a flashback started playing inside his head.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Chris McLean awoke to the sound of "Living In A Box" by long-forgotten 80's sophistipop group Living In A Box playing inside his alarm clock. The host of Total Drama immediately hit the snooze button right away and woke right out of bed.

"Ahhh, I sure slept good. I wonder what's today?" asked Chris as he headed for the calendar.

When he got there, the expression on his face went from tired to excited once he saw a big red circle drawn inside a box that read "Living In A Box Day" in big bold lettering.

"All right, it's Living In A Box Day!" Chris shouted happily to himself, "Good thing I got my FedEx box I keep in my closet!"

Feeling very excited for himself, the host wasted no time opening his closet and grabbed his cardboard box before heading out for the door.

 _ ***FLASHBACK ENDS***_

"And the next thing you know, I ended up here on your doorstep!" Chris smirked out.

Chef immediately got confused by this and said, "You mean to tell me that the reason you showed up here was because you wanted to live in a box and tell me all about it?"

"Yes!" The host nodded before asking Chef, "Will you take me in? It's getting kind of cold..."

It didn't take too long for Chef to facepalm himself in front of the dainty host himself. He couldn't believe that Chris would do something so stupid and retarded like this, on a day Chris McLean came up with that didn't exist in the first place.

While Chef was still pondering on what to do, Chris asked Chef with a smile, "So, you gonna take me in? I can't stand freezing all day."

 _ **Few minutes later...**_

Courtney was busy eating french toast as a part of her breakfast when all of a sudden, the doorbell rang on her.

"Ugggh, who in the hell could that be?" The former C.I.T. asked herself as she got off her chair and headed for the door.

When she got there, she opened the door to see Chef Hatchet carrying a cardboard box with Chris McLean inside it.

Courtney raised his eyebrow and said, "Chef? What on earth are you-"

"HE'S YOUR PROBLEM NOW!" Chef shouted, setting Chris down before taking off.

It didn't take too long for Chef to get inside his car and take off, therefore leaving Courtney to tend to Chris herself. Not having to bother with this kind of bullcrap any further, Courtney let out a sigh as she saw Chris emerge from the cardboard box with a cute little cat-face formed on his kisser.

"May I ask why you're inside a box?" She asked the host.

"Well, more like I'm living inside one." Chris corrected her before asking Courtney, "Will you adopt me?"

Courtney then immediately shut the door in Chris's face, therefore telling the host "No" right away.

"Your loss, Miss C.I.T.!" Chris shouted from his box, "I'm telling you, Living In A Box Day is the best holiday there ever is! BELIEVE ME!"

* * *

 **Yeah, this was the best I could definitely do here for a usual Chris fic starring himself, Chef and Courtney. I kinda had to do this as a little bit of a joke so that I could be my random self again. Oh, and plus, I definitely crave me some unknown 80's songs, so this was a definite must for sure.**

 **You want to see more Chris acting like a goofball and an a-hole coming from me? You know what to do from here ladies and gents! All you gotta do is read and review! Until next time, stay safe and stay cool, broskis!**


End file.
